Broken
by AiHaibara4869
Summary: Jika Ran berhenti menunggu dan berpaling kepada orang lain, akankah Shinichi berpaling juga?


Yosh, minna. Ini first fict aku di acc ini. Republish dari akun sebelumnya yang lupa password =w=

well, yah. Enjoy!

**Diary**

15 July. 07:10

Keluarga Mouri baru saja selesai menikmati sarapan mereka masing-masing. Hari ini hari minggu. Jadi, mereka tetap duduk dan mengobrol santai walaupun sudah selesai makan.

"Conan-kun" kata Ran

"Ya, Ran-neechan" jawab Conan

"Apa rencanamu untuk hari ini?" Tanya Ran sambil menuangkan teh untuk Kogoro dan Conan.

"Haibara mengundangku untuk datang ke rumah professor hari ini." Jawab Conan.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Ran.

"Jam tujuh lima belas"

Ran melihat jam di dinding.

Sebentar lagi kamu berangkat ya?" Tanya Ran.

Conan langsung melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh iya! Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Dah Ran-neechan." Kata Conan terburu-buru dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Dah, Conan-kun"

'Sial, Haibara pasti marah jika aku terlambat' pikir Conan

_-Flashback-_

Dia hampir saja tertidur pulas jika handphonenya tidak bergetar. Ada sms rupanya:

From: Haibara Ai

Datang kesini jam 07:15.. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Jangan sampai terlambat.

-Flashback end-

Conan akhirnya sampai sampai di rumah professor Agasa. Dia masuk dan langsung ke lab ruang tanah Ai.

"Haibara." Ucap Conan

"Akhirnya kau datang." Ucap Ai datar.

"Haibara, apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" Tanya Conan.

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah ingin memberi sesuatu untukmu." Jawab Haibara datar.

"Lalu, sms itu…"

"Aku bilang, aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Dan itu tidak gratis."

"Baiklah, apa itu?" Tanya Conan.

"Ini." Kata Haibara sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak cincin.

"Cincin? Kau ingin melamarku, Haibara?" Tanya Conan keheranan.

"Bukan cincin, bodoh. Lihat dalamnya." Kata Haibara sambil mendelik padanya.

"Oh, oke. Baiklah" Conan membuka kotak itu dan terkejut.

"Ha-haibara." Ucap Conan sambil menatap Ai tak percaya. "Jangan bilang ini…"

"Ya, Kudo-kun. Itu antidotnya." Jawab Haibara tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih Haibara." Ucap Conan, hampir saja memeluk Ai.

"Tunggu, Kudo-kun. Sudah kubilang itu tidak gratis." Kata Ai.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Tanya Conan dengan muka memelas.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang. Sekarang hari Minggu, kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacarmu jalan-jalan." Ucap Ai datar.

"Baiklah Haibara, dah." Ucap Conan sambil melambai dan melangkah pergi.

Keheningan menyusul kepergian Conan.

_Shinichi's POV_

Aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku semula. Dan aku sudah siap untuk ehemkencanehem dengan yaah, kalian tahu siapa.

Aku hampir saja masuk kerumahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu saking buru –burunya.

Tok-tok

Ran yang membuka pintunya. Dia tampak kaget sekali melihat diriku. Di sudut matanya kulihat ada yang berkilau. Sial, aku membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Shi-Shinichi!" Ran memeluk Shinichi sekilas dan langsung melepaskannya lagi.

"Ayo masuk. Ayah sedang keluar." Ajak Ran sambil menggandeng tangan Shinichi.

Shinichi terdiam. 'Ini seperti bukan Ran yang aku kenal' pikirnya. Tetapi dia langsung menghapus pemikiran itu.

"Shinichi? Kenapa kamu terdiam?" Tanya Ran.

Shinichi kembali ke alam sebenarnya. "Uh ya, tidak apa apa."

"Baiklah. Duduklah, akan kubuatkan minuman. Teh atau kopi?" Tanya Ran.

"Kopi susu." Jawab Shinichi. Shinichi bingung, Ran seharusnya tahu minuman kesukaannya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ran. Dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah minuman mereka datang, Mereka mengobrol berdua. Anehnya, obrolan kali ini terasa agak canggung. Berbeda dari biasanya yang dipenuhi teriakan, jitakan, dan berbagai pertengkara lainnya. Shinichi merasa ada yang lain dengan Ran.

"Ran?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Ya?" jawab Ran.

"Apa hari ini kamu punya kegiatan?" Tanya Shinichi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Umm, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan hari ini. Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Shinichi dengan muka yang mulai memerah.

"Y-Ya, tentu saja Shinichi." Jawab Ran dengan muka yang ikut memerah juga.

Keheningan menyusul perkataan Ran.

"Ba-Baiklah." Kata Ran. "Sebaiknya aku mandi dan bersiap-siap." Ucap Ran.

Shinichi mengangguk.

Beberapa saat setelah Ran mandi. Shinichi yang penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Ran, masuk ke dalam kamar Ran dan mencari-cari benda yang mungkin tahu jawabannya.

Yaitu, Diary.

Shinichi mulai mencari dan mengira-ngira tempat persembunyian diari Ran. Dia mulai membalikkan bantal tidur Ran. Dan, bingo! Ketemu! Shinichi menyelipkan diari itu kedalam jaketnya. 'Hn, dalam urusan ini, cewek memang gampang ditebak.' Pikir Shinichi. Setelah itu Shinichi buru buru keluar kamar Ran dan duduk di sofa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ran belum juga selesai mandi. Dan Shinichi mulai merasa lapar. Dia berinisiatif untuk pulang sebentar dan sekalian menyembunyikan diari tersebut.

Dia menghampiri kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya.

Tok-tok

"Ya?" jawab Ran.

"Ran, aku pulang sebentar ya, ada yang ketinggalan." Ucap Shinichi berbohong.

"Ya Shinichi. Jawab Ran.

Shinichi langsung saja keluar dari rumah Ran, dan langsung berlari. Sesampainya di rumahnya, dia langsung menyembunyikan diari tersebut dan makan seadanya.

Sesampainya Shinichi di rumah Ran, Ran sudah siap.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap Shinichi.

Ran tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, maaf membuatmu menunggu juga." Ucap Ran

"Ya, ayo kita pergi" ajak Shinichi.

Ran menurut dan menggandeng tangan Shinichi.

Mereka berdua pergi ke Tropical Land. Tempat kencan mereka yang terakhir kali sebelum Shinichi menghilang secara misterius tanpa meninggalkan kabar.

"Ran"

"Ya?"

"Kamu mau naik itu?" Tanya Shinichi, menunjuk salah satu wahana roller coaster. Roller coaster yang sama dengan yang terakhir kali mereka naiki.

Ran menggeleng.

"Huh, kenapa? Biasanya kamu semangat naik ini." Tanya Shinichi keheranan.

"Tidak Shinichi. Aku mau naik ini saja." Ucap Ran sambil menunjuk komedi putar.

"Baiklah." Kata Shinichi. Mereka berdua membeli tiket dan menaiki komedi putar.

"Ran?" Tanya Shinichi setelah komidi putar mulai berjalan.

"Ya?" ucap Ran

"Apa kamu baik baik saja?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Ya." Kata Ran sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Hening.

"Ran" kata Shinichi.

Ran menoleh dan terkejut karena muka Shinichi tinggal berjarak 2 centi dengan mukanya.

"Shi-shinichi!" ucap Ran tergagap dan mukanya memerah.

Shinichi memegang dagu Ran dan mendekatkan kearahnya.

Dan mereka berdua berciuman.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shinichi melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berbisik ke telinga Ran, "I love you, Ran"

"Love you too, Shinichi" ucap Ran. Matanya melirik kesamping.

"Uh? Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi bingung

"Tak ada. Mari kita pulang." Ajak Ran

Beberapa saat setelah itu, komedi putar berhenti. Mereka berdua pulang. Di depan Kantor Kogoro tidur, Shinichi memeluk Ran. Harus ia akui dia sangat merindukannya. Sampai beberapa saat dia melepaskannya.

"Dah, Ran."

"Dadah, Shinichi."

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Dia lelah. Dia baru saja melewati hari terindah selama hidupnya.

Hari ini dia mendapatkan tubuh aslinya, dia berhasil berkencan dengan Ran tanpa mendapatkan gangguan, dan yang terakhir dia mendapatkan ehemciumanehem dari Ran.

Harinya begitu sempurna walaupun awalnya Ran bersikap aneh. Tunggu, sikap aneh Ran tanpa sebab… Dan dia belum tahu alasannya kan? Yang tahu tentan itu hanya…

Holy shit, dia hampir saja lupa dengan diari Ran.

Dia buru-buru mengambil diari tersebut dari persembunyiannya. Dan ia pun mulai membaca.

_Rabu, 11 Juli_

_Hai Diary! Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya. Dan dia tersenyum padaku. Baiklah, dia selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang, dan itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Well, sekarang aku sudah ngantuk. Bye!_

Shinichi terkejut. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, siapa yang berhasil mengalihkan hati Ran. Dia membuka beberapa halaman berikutnya.

_Sabtu, 14 Juli_

_Hai! Hari ini dia mengajakku jalan jalan. Kami berkeliling kota sepanjang hari. Conan sedang pergi dengan Professor Agasa. Jika dia tahu aku berjalan-jalan dengan pria lain, pasti dia menghalangi. Seperti Shinichi memang membayar anak itu untuk mengawasiku._

Shinichi shock. Dia baru saja menerima kenyataan yang amat pahit. Sebab dan akibat dari semua perubahan sikap Ran hari ini. Mengapa dia tidak terlalu antusias melihatku kembali. Keragu-raguan Ran, dan banyak hal ganjil lainnya.

Shinichi membalik halamannya lagi. Dan kali ini, Shinichi hampir saja menangis.

Dia menemukan foto Ran berangkulan dengan laki-laki itu. Yang ternyata adalah orang yang sudah dia kenal. Dia adalah Dr. Araide.

Di bawah foto tersebut ada catatan:

_Pertama kalinya dia merangkulku :)_

Shinichi menangis.

Air matanya yang daritadi dia tahan akhirnya keluar.

Hatinya hacur.

Berkeping-keping.

Dia tak pernah menyangka Ran berhenti menunggunya..

Ran yang ia sayangi

Ran yang ia kasihi

Ran yang ia... Cintai

Dia menangis

Terus menerus

Sampai ia terbawa ke alam mimpi...

END CHAP 1


End file.
